Two Beautiful Children
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: Rebecca Cody and Jill Taylor live under the same roof. What happens when they both have children and they live in the same room. What will Mark do when he sees the girl he loves kiss his brother. MarkXAmanda R&R I dieing to know how I with this story! R
1. Two Beautiful Children

**Two beautiful children**

Twenty-Five year old Rebecca Amber Cody was hanging out with her long team best friend thirty year old Jill Brenda Taylor. They have been best friends since kindergarten. "Hey Becca, I am really sorry to hear about your husband." Her husband Tyler Steven Cody died when she was seven months pregnant with Amanda. Amanda is the little girl Rebecca is pregnant. She is due any day now.

"That's okay it's not like you drove drunk and ran him in to a ditch." Then Jill dropped her tea. "What is it?" Becca said in a panic.

"Mark is coming." Mark is the little one that Jill is having. He was due next week.

"Okay, okay. Tim we need to get in to the hospital. Come on." Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor is Jill's husband. They drove to the hospital. The doctor got her in the room and with nine hours Mark Jason Taylor was born. "He is so beautiful."

"Thanks. You know if something happens to me of Tim I want you to take care of my children." She also had to other kids. Brad was the oldest he loved to run around the house and do bad things. Randy was the next one. He was pretty smart. Jill and Tim could tell he was going to get the A's in school. He was able to unlock the house door and open it at age 1. Yea like I said he is smart.

"I accept and if something is to happen to me you take in Amanda."

"Of course." Rebecca kissed Marks forehead. Then Jill kissed Tim's lips. Rebecca put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh no not now Amanda. Tim get a doctor."

"We need a doctor, doctor we need a doctor." A doctor came in and looked around and saw Rebecca. He grabbed to other doctors and they took away Rebecca. With in ten hours they what a new addition to the Taylor/Cody household Amanda Jade Cody. After Tyler died Rebecca didn't have enough money to keep the house so she moved in with Jill and Tim.

Then two days later they were able to go home.


	2. Eleven Years Later

**11 Years later**

"MARK!!!" 11 year old Amanda yelled.

"What?" 11 year old Mark asked calmly.

"Did you take my CD player without asking!?"

"Sorry I wanted to barrow it."

"Will you guys shut up." Brad yelled.

"Sorry Brad."

"Well next time ask."

"Okay. Amanda…will you …go out …You know…with me?" He asked but what she doesn't know is that his 'friends' told to just embarrass her.

"Sure." She said to try not to sound to exited.

"Okay I am going to call Steve."

"Okay." She said as he left. One he left she started jumping up and down.

**Brad's P.O.V.**

"Okay Ashley so if…" I hear Mark and Amanda fighting again. "Will you guys shut up."

"Sorry Brad." Amanda yelled back. Then Randy walked in.

"I am sick of there fighting because they share a room they fight through the night."

"They share a room." Ashley asked.

"What don't they share. She calls my parents mom and dad." I said.

"But everyone can tell they love each other." I and my brother nodded.

"Well I am go call me later Brad."

"Okay." We kissed and she left.

"Hey."

"Hey do you to listen in on Mark conversation?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay I asked her now what?" He nodded a little and said something. "But I don't want to embarrass her I love her…I know you don't care but I won't embarrass Amanda I am going to tell her what has been going on the pass couple weeks." He hung up I grabbed him from the collar and pulled him in to Randy's room with Randy following.

"What the heck is wrong with you. You asked Amanda out because of you 'friends'" I asked.

"Yes that is why I was going to tell her."

"You better fix this or I will come after you." I said.

"Me too." Randy joined. Mark left.

"It's going to kill us to get these to together." Randy said I nodded.


	3. Talking to Amanda

**Talking to Amanda**

Mark walked up the stairs. "Amanda." He said as he went in to the room.

"Yea. Oh hey Mark. Look I have to go I have dance practice for recital tomorrow. We have karate testing in three days then I and Brad have basket ball practice for the game in four days. Got to go bye." She kissed his cheek and left. He stood there frozen.

"Wait Amanda." She stopped. "I will be at the recital." She smiled and left.-

"Did you tell her?" Randy asked from behind.

"No but I found out she has dance practice for recital tomorrow. We have karate testing in three days then her and Brad have basket ball practice for the game in four days." He walked in his room. Brad and Randy looked confused. They walked in there with him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't tell her it will break her pretty heart not to mention embarrass her."

"So you mean you love her."

"Yes but when she goes to school my 'friends' are probably going to tell her"

"Alright!" The two older boys exclaimed and high five.

"You guys this is serious!" Mark yelled at them.

"Dude it took us five years to get you to admit that you like her."

"Don't tell her anything got it."

"Of course. And we well help you."

**A/N: I know these chapters are short but I want to keep you guys wondering but of course if you want to have them longer I will make them long.**


	4. The Next Day At School

**The Next Day At School**

Randy Brad and Mark walked up to one of Mark's 'friends'. Randy tapped on Frankie Tooler's shoulder and all three of them crossed there arms over there chest. "Brad and Randy Taylor what is a Freshman and a sophomore doing in the sixth grade hall." Brad and Randy looked at each other then at Mark without moving there arms. Mark looked at them.

"So I brag about you two so what." They looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Look let's get down to business, we know what you have been doing with Mark." Randy blurted out. Brad smacked the back of Randy's head.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Telling him to ask out girls then dumping them in front of the school."

"Oh that."

"Ya you went too far with Amanda."

"Dude did you really do it did you really break up with her." He put his hand up to have Mark give him a high five.

"No." Mark blurted out. He put his hand down sadly.

"Look I am sorry man we thought it would be funny."

"How many times did you do it Mark." Brad asked.

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes." Brad said really fast.

"Let's just say everyday for the past two weeks."

"MARK!" A voice from behind. The Taylor boys turned and standing there was a girl with tears in her eyes. It was Amanda. She put an arm lock on Mark, but sense Mark wasn't a fast leaner he wasn't able to get out of it. Brad and Randy had to help him out of it. She glared at him. "Next time your brothers won't be here. I hate you." When Mark heard this he was scared and then he turned around and ran towards him and his brothers had to hold him back.

"Let me get him. Let me kill him." They wouldn't let go, but then a teacher came and told the Taylor boys to follow him. They went in to the principal's office.

"Great Mark you got me into the principal's office and I don't even go to this school." Brad said.

"Me too. You know mom is going to kill us and maybe Amanda when she finds out about the arm lock." Randy said.

"Brad and Randy I thought I got rid of you when you graduated years ago, but sadly your back."

"It's my fault." Mark said.

"You?" Principal Fisher said questionably.  
"Ya, okay here is what happened. It all started two weeks ago

_Flashback _

"_Mark." Frankie said._

"_Ya."_

"_I have a way to make you cooler."_

"_How?"_

"_Okay so everyday you ask out a girl then the next day break up with her in front of school."_

"_What about Friday, Saturday and Sunday when we don't have school?"_

"_In the mall."_

"_Okay but who?"_

"_Who ever I say. You have accept you have no choice."_

"_Okay than I accept." He said jokingly. They laughed._

_End Of Flashback_

"So this happened because of peer pressure?" Fisher asked.

"Yes." Mark stated.

"Okay detention of one week."

"Wait Mark what about the arm lock." Randy asked.

"What arm lock?" Fisher asked.

"The one Amanda Cody put on me."

"Why?" The Fish asked.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Mark One more week to go." Frankie said._

"_Okay who is next, this is kind of fun." Mark said._

"_Good the next girl is Amanda Cody." Mark froze._

"_Amanda Cody?" Mark repeated._

"_Ya."_

"_I can't she is my best friend."_

"_Do it or your not cool."_

"_Okay" Mark said hesitantly._

_End of Flashback_

"Mark." Brad said slapping his forehead. Randy put his head in his hands shook his head.


	5. Where is Amanda

**Where Is Amanda**

"Okay Mark what class does Amanda have now?"

"You were able to track us why not Amanda?"

"Because I had to call you in every class to see if you were behaving. It was on my to do list." Brad and Randy gave each other a high five. "I had your schedules here on the desk." He picked them up. They grabbed them.

"Cool!" Brad and Randy said at the same time.

"Okay back to what we were saying she has history right now."

"How do you know that?" Fish asked.

"I have all of her classes. I don't know how."

"I know." Randy said as he raised his hand.

"How?" Mark asked.

"Mark and Amanda sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He started making kissing noises. Brad was laughing he laughed harder when Mark chased Randy out the door.

"You guys stop or you're going to be suspended." Brad couldn't stop laughing, but Mark and Randy came in. Brad finally stopped, and when he did he had watery eyes. "Okay now give me a minute." He left.

"You remember the last time Fisher left me in here?"

"Yea I remember you broke his computer, a frame of his family and locked yourself in here."

"I was grounded for a month." Fisher came back in and the brothers were laughing.

"Umm Amanda is missing."

"Give me five minutes." He walked out. Walked across the school. He walked in to a class room. "Excuse me Mrs. Boyer can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked out of the class room. "What do you need?"

"I need Faron to do a detective assignment for the principal."

"I need a note from the principal."

"You know the longer we fight the farther it is to find the girl I love. She ran away and only Faron can find her."

"Okay." They walked in to the class. "Faron you are needed in the principals."

"Ohhh." The class chanted.

"What?" Faron asked after they went down the hall a little bit. He told her what happened and she grabbed his hand and ran towards the office.


	6. Amanda And I Kissed

**Amanda And I Kissed**

"Come on Faron take the blind fold off were are we going." Amanda asked. They left the Broadway stage, got on a plane, got off, walked in to a door. Amanda smelled burnt food. "Jill, Faron you took me home!"

"Hey Amanda you want a cookie?"

"Forget it I am not spilling my guts." She tried to walk out the door, but Randy grabbed her hand.

"Wait we have a surprise up stairs." Randy said. They walked up the stairs. Randy opened her room door. There was Mark on his bed with cookies next to him.

"Like I said to Jill I'm not spilling my guts."

"Come on please talk to me. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I lo…" He was cut off.

"Amanda I go a date!" Miranda Colling said. Her Brunette hair bouncing every were while she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh with who?"

"Bailey Carter." Amanda stopped jumping.

"Bailey Carter?" She repeated.

"Please don't get here started." Brad said. Amanda went over to him took his head and hit it against Randy's head. "Ow!" They said together.

"Shut up!"

"Look there is a reason she pushed him against the lockers." Brad said.

"She got a weeks detention." Randy added. Amanda kicked him in the stomach. "Ouch!" He said and slid to the floor.

"Look I dated him last year and when I went over to his house and I heard someone said this has been the best three years ever. I walked in and…and he was kissing Melina." She started crying. Mark put her head on his shoulder and held her in his arm. He gave her friends the signal to leave. She lifted her head off his should.

"Sorry."

"No don't say sorry its okay." She started laughing the laughed to. Then they looked in to each others eyes. They didn't know that Brad and Randy were watching. They hesitated but they leaned in and kissed. The older Taylor boy's mouth dropped.

"I have to go. Bye." Amanda said. All Mark could do was wave. The Brad and Randy walked in after she left.

"Alright!" The three young boys exclaimed them they gave each other a high five.


	7. Mark Kissed WHO

**Mark kissed WHO**

"Hey I have to go to Ashley's house. Bye." Brad said putting his jacket on. Randy waved and Brad left.

"Hey Randy." He looked around. "Were did Brad go."

"Ashley's."

"Oh. Hey I have to go to a friends. When is Amanda going to be back I want to be here when she gets back?"

"She will be back tomorrow at noon. Where are you going?"

"Melina's."

"Melina's? The Melina that had Carter cheat on her?"

"Yea, but don't worry Melina will never win me over I have already been won. Plus we are just studying for the bio test."

"Why not study with Amanda?"

"Because she is studying with Faron and Mr. Smith doesn't allow boys there."

"Okay but if you come home with your arm around Melina I am going to tell Amanda."

"Don't worry okay, I love Amanda always have and always will." He left.

At Melina's

Mark knocked on the Perez's door and Melina answered it. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, but the bad is blue was Mark's favorite color. The dress complemented her curves perfectly. Mark just shook the thought out of his head and put a picture of Amanda in it. Her beautiful long blond hair. The way she looked in the pajamas she wore every night. Her blue eyes, that is why blue is his favorite color. Melina grabbed his hand which zapped him in to reality. She brought him in the house and closed the door. He gulped and grabbed his collar and started pulling on it. "Is it hot in here?" He started sweating and pulling on his collar more.

"No."

"Okay than we should start studying for the bio test."

"Okay here's what is going to happen, you are going to make out with me and you are going to like it." She demanded.

"No I don't love you I never loved you and never will." He backed up to a wall and couldn't move. She kissed him and the bad part was Amanda was walking by saw her kiss him, but from her point of view it looked like he was kissing her back and Amanda ran. She got home, opened the door and slammed it closed. Randy turned around, and saw her running up the stairs. Like any other person that thought of her as a sister he ran after her almost tripping up the stairs. He went in her room saw her taking Mark's stuff out in the hall that included his clothes and underwear. He got a good look at her face and tears were running down her face.

"What happened?"

"Mark was cheating on me. Stupid Melina."

"Wait he went there to study."

"I don't care he was kissing her." She took his stuff and set it up on the couch. "He isn't staying in my room." Put all his clothes next to the couch and Randy sat in the chair. Amanda went to get something to eat. "Randy are you hungry?"

"NO."

"Okay." She got out some food and started eating.


	8. Amanda kissed Randy

**Amanda Kissed Randy**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Amanda I really don't feel okay with this plan. I mean he is my brother and I don't really feel like breaking his heart. I think it will feel weird consitering that I think of you as my sister not a girlfriend." Randy told me.

"Yes but by kissing you he will feel the pain he gave me."

"But what will he think, I really don't think i want him hating me."

"I don't know what he will think but it is worth a try."

"Okay." I went up stairs to grab my gameboy and cd player. I opened the cd player to see if my favorite cd was in it. I looked and there was meat in it. "BRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled than he ran in to my room.

"Is there a problem?" I pulled out the meat and he crossed his arms. "You can't prove it was me."

"Me and Randy don't eat meat and Mark hasn't been home since the last time I used it!"

"Okay so maybe I did do it." I smiled mischievously. I think he got scared because he ran. I grabbed my pillow and ran after him.

"Come and take his pilow like a man." I dropped the pillow when I saw Randy looking at me like I am crazy. I walked over and sat on the couch with him. We looked in to each others eyes and leaned in. We started kissing but then Mark came through the door and we were still kissing. He had tears going down his face. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing but he had to because it was real. He ran to our room and then leaves the house. We pulled back and looked at the door "I hope he comes back." That is what I was saying but not what I was thinking. I totally forgot that I loved him. I was really confused now. First I loved Bailey than I loved Mark now I loved Randy. I don't know who to love any more. "Um I will make dinner. Jill said she would be late, and Tim should be home soon." As if on cue Tim walked through with his face green. Me and Randy laughed. "I will be right back." I said as I walked out back and smelled something great. "Hey Wilson what are you cooking?"

"Hidi ho new neighibor I am cooking squrile." I made a disgusted face then I shook off the thought.

"Okay I have a problem."

"What is it young Cody?"

"You know I love Mark right?"

"Yea you told me at least once every week."

"Yea but then today I kissed Randy and it was like we were the only two people on the earth, but then again the same thing happened when I kissed Mark. I don't know who to pick I am in love with two people."

"Well young one this problem reminds me of a quote by Dorothy Parker

'Oh, life is a glorious cycle of song,  
A medley of extemporanea;  
And love is a thing that can never go wrong;  
And I am Marie of Romania.'"  
"And that means what?"  
"It means that Love is a wonderful thing. Chose who you think is the best guy for you Randy...or Mark."  
"So I have to chose between Randy and Mark. Two brothers I am madly inlove with...Okay I know if Mark doesn't say sorry for cheating on me I will chose Randy."  
"Well little Taylor I think that it is a great answer to your problems, but what about the one you loved first."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean..." He points to the Taylor door. I turn and there is Mark packing a suitcase with clothes and stuff. I turn back to Wilson.  
"Hey Wilson thanks, and if you ever have a problem I am here I might no understand it all but I will listen." Then he nodded and I went in to the house. Mark looked at me and didn't speak. We were in the in the awkward silence for about two minutes then I broke the silence, "Hey Mark." I said softly.  
"What do you want?" He said coldly.  
"Why are you being so mean?"  
"Because you kissed my brother."  
"You kissed my enemy. Don't you think that is much better.!"  
"Look Melina kissed me and tried to push her back but she is stronger than I am."  
"You think I am going to believe that. Yea right. I talked to Randy and I...love him." When he heard that he stopped talking, but I couldn't stop. "Were are you going?" I asked.  
"I am going to Ronny's."  
"Good you can stay there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't come back." This part I think is a little harsh.  
"Maybe I will." He walked out the door. I slamed the door behind him. I ran to my room with tears going down my cheeks. Then Randy walked in my room and saw me crying. He put his arms around me and we just sat there. No talking, no sound, but the sound of me crying. Then we fell asleep. Jill walked in and saw us. She saw the tears that were on my face. She saw Randy's arms around me. She didn't wake or move us insted she just walked down stairs.


	9. 2 Years After Mark Left

**2 years after Mark left**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

Oh my god it is monday. The last day of school. Next year I am going to be a freshman. I am in french class. I am so bored. I stayed up untill three a.m. I think I should have listened to Jill and went to bed at midnight. Then the school announcements came on, "Hello students. Today is the last day of school. Yahooooo!" The person said over the speaker. "Okay so the end of the school dance is tomarrow. All honor students to the cafe after school today. Now the last thing on the list is Amanda Cody. Principal Fisher wants to talk to you now." Every one looked at me. I heard a couple Ohh's in the class.

I got up and throw my hands in the air and said, "What now! Didn't I have my last detention of the year yesterday." I walked out of the room and down the hall to Fisher's office. I knocked on the door and he answered. "Yea Fisher." I said coldly.

"You need one more credit to pass. So I have the perfect idea for you to get that credit."

"How?" I asked.

"You will lead new first and kindergardners around the elementry school. If you can get through ten groups with out yelling, screaming, kicking, punching or quiting." I nodded. "Okay now your first group is Kindergardeners."

"Aughh. I hate them."

"Listen I know you are mad and always get in to troble."

"Why?" I asked confused how he knows.

"You miss your boyfriend. It's very common among teens." I fell down to my knees and started crying. He was right I missed Mark I mean come on I rebelled aginst everything when Mark left. I broke up with Randy. I stopped talking to my friends I avoided them. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't tell anyone how I was feeling. I only did certen school assinments. I missed most of them but the teachers let them go. They never talked to me about it they nevr said 'Hey Amanda turn these assinments in.' I just sat there crying. Then a girl came in with a younger girl and said hi to Mr. fisher.

"Hey Mandy. Hey Dorinda." Mr. Fisher said. I got up and I wiped the tears and looked at them. "Hey Amanda this is Dorinda she is a sixth grader and in your first tour group.

"How can I do a tour group when I am heart broken. You are the first one who got through to me after Mark left. Now you want me to do a tour group. How, how?" I walked away.

"Hey Mr. Fisher let me talk to her. I did the same thing when my boyfriend brokje up with me."

"Wait Mandy you have to go to Dr. Taylor now you are late."

"Yea well Dr. Taylor can wait."

"Mandy." Fisher said.

"Yea."

"Go talk to her. You might here some inetresting things. But first a question. Is Dr. Taylors first name Jill?"

"Yea how do you know her?"

"I have seen her and her husben meny times."

"Are you friends with her?"

"I might as well be seing as her daugher is such a bad girl."

"Who is her daughter?"

"I am." I said as I walked through the principals door.

"You?"

"Yea. Well i am not her biological daughter but she took me in when I need her to. Hey maybe Jill can take you to my house and we can hang out and talk learn about each other. Maybe become friends."

"Sure I'd like that." Then she left. Me and Dorinda went to the elemetry school.

"Okay Dorinda come on lets go wait in the front office for everyone else." I said sweetly.

"Okay." She look so helpless, so inocent, so adorable. It made me want to help. Then everyone else showed up.

"Okay everyone let's start this tour. Okay this is the front office this is were you go if you are sick if you need a bandaid or need another pair of clothing. Like a pair of pants because you fell in a puddle or something of that nature." I walked out of the room. We walked around the school and in every room we went in to I thought about Mark. We went to the same school same classes. The same every thing so I missed him. a tear went down my cheek but I wiped it away. Turned to look at the kids and Dorinda noticed the tear.

"Amanda why are you crying."

"Because Dorinda I miss being in this school when I was your age."

"You liked this school."

"I loved it and I am sure you will to." They nodded. After the tour I brought them to the front office and waited for there parents. When they came I went to talk to Mr. Fisher. "Mr. Fisher I don't think I will be able to finish this."

"You have to."

"If i do I will end up breaking down because I miss Mark so much. He and i went to this school and we had so meny memories together and now I can't do it without a friend."

"I'll do it with you." A voice said from behind. Turned around and standing there was Malina.

"No I rather break down in front of the kindergardners."

"Why"

"Because you are the reason Mark and haven't seen each other of two years."

"So?"  
"So leave my life forever." I walked to the other end of the room. Then there was a tapp on my shoulder. "Melina I said..." I turn around and there was Randy." "What do you want?"  
"I came to see how the groups are doing."

"They would be doing better if Mark was never born." I walked away, but he followed me.

"Do you need help?"  
"No but I do need someone to make sure I don't break down crying, because this is were we went. We came here together like everything else we did." I started crying. I put my head on Randy's shoulder. I lifted my head up and said, "I really miss him Randy." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Me to Amanda. Me to." He answered back. We were like that for about twenty minutes. Then he picked my head up looked in to my eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yea let me talk to Fisher." I walked over to him. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Umm... Mr. Fisher can I finish this tomorrow. If I do it tomorrow I can get this done faster."

"Okay but you have until tomorrow to finish this."

"Thank you sir." He nodded and walked away.

"Okay Amanda let's go." He put his hand on my lower back and guided me through the crowd. He drove me home. I called Jill to make sure the plans were in order. When we got home I ran to my room


	10. Freshman Year

**Freshman Year**

**Amanda P.O.V. **

Me and Mandy Walked through the school doors. "Ahh freshman year. Finally." I said

"I know it seems like yesterday I slept over at your house."

"That was yesterday Mandy."

"Oh ya." We laughed. "Speaking of sleeping, what time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Umm...Nine-thirty."

"No you didn't I fell asleep at midnight."

"A.M."

"Amanda it's nine-thirty."

"So maybe I never slept."

_"How are you able to stay up all night and not be tired."_

_"I took a splenda pack Jill has and snorted it up my nose. in five minutes it gives you hours of energy." I started jumping. "I took one at two-thirty, one at six-thrity and one at nine." _

_Then Randy pasted by. As he walked away he said, "I tought you that."_

"Yea right I learned it from my cousin Baliey."

"Um...she is my cousin. She is only your cousin becuase My mom took you in when your mom died." Randy said leaning up aginset the lockers.

"Shut up."

"What happend? You never told me."

"You never told her and you call yourself a friend."

"Shut up or your face will be friends with my fist." He backed up.

"So what happened? You don't have to tell me but I want to know."  
"Okay so here is what happened."

_Flashback_

_"Mommy I did great didn't I?" Seven year old me is to my thrity-one yar old mommy._

_"Beccy I was wondering why you pick us up from karate and not mommy and daddy?" Seven year old Mark said to my mommy. We just got our blue belt together. _

_"Because when you two started karate we had an aggrement that I would take you to karate and they will take you every where else." _

_"Great!" I said. _

_I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave me one but she didn't get to me because then Mark yelled, "Beccy watch out!!" She swerved out of the way but in to a ditch. Mark was on my side so he didn't hit the ground and nether did I, but my mom did. So Mark got out opened my door and carried me out. He got back in and grabbed my mom's cell phone and called 911. "Hi my name is Mark Jason Taylor I am seven years old and I was just in a crash. I carried my friend out of the car but her mom is still in there...okay I really don't know where I am so let me look." He look around and saw the street name. He told them over the phone. "Okay we are in the ditch on Amanda Taylor street...My number is 503-240-4724...Okay, okay I will make sure Amanda doesn't move. Okay bye." He walked over to me and just held me in his arms. "Are you okay'?"_

_"Execpt my leg hurts and my mom might be dead I am just peachy" I said scrcasticly. Then we sat there, we sat there until the ambulance came. They came and got my mom out of the car and put her in the first ambulance. I was screaming and trying to run after my mom but Mark had his arms around m e trying to stop me. The the parametics came and checked us. I had a broken leg and glass in my skin. Mark had glass in his skin so all he had to do was go to the doctors and get the glass out. I went to the hispital and I had a cast of two years and Mark was there the whole time._

_End of flashback_

"Oh Amanda I am so sorry."

"No don't be it is okay."

"Okay well lets get to class. Don't forget I am coming over tonight to watch Friday Night Smackdown, and Chris will win the belt."

"No way Shawn will win no contest."

"Five bucks says that chris will win."

"And five bucks says that shawn will win."

"Alright five bucks it is."

"Now we watch."

"Well we will have to see." Mandy said.

"Yes we will." We left.

After school Mandy and I ran up the stairsoin to my room and turned on the T.V. and turn it on to Smackdown. Then the main even came on."Come on Michals."

"Come on Jarico. Chris is kind of cute."

"Gross shawn is the cute one."

"No Shane Mcman." Mandy said.

"Oh yea of course. He is cute." Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Randy."

"Come in. No no no."

"Yes. Chris got you with a chair."

"Alright Shawn got you back."

"Hey it is dinner time."

"Okay after this match." Mandy said. The match ended.

"Ha you have to give me five bucks. Shawn won." She handed me five bucks. We went to eat.


	11. Senior Year

**Senior Year**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Hey Mandy guess what." I said really excited as Mandy came down the stairs. She look curious. She sat down next to me on the couch and looked at me. "I just got off the phone with Shane."

"You mean the really cute guy in spanish."

"There is a really cute guy in spanish." A voice said from behind.

"No not him. Shane Mcman." I said. I remembered the voice from behind I turned and standing there was..."MARK!!" I got up and hugged him. "Mark we did you go?"

"I lived with Ronnie for a while than I went to Chicago. You know how you feel a presence in the room you are in."

"Yea."

"That is me I was watching to make sure you don't get in trouble with street gangs, or become a street gang. You kissed my brotherI left the house but I didn't leave you. I loved you to much." He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"Get a room." Randy said.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Mark your back."

"Yea." He gave Mark a hug.

"Brad, mom, dad looks who's here." Randy yelled up the stairs. The family came down the stairs.

"Mark?"Brad asked.

"Yea." He answered. Mom gave him a hug, a giant one that was so big Mark couldn't breath. "Uhh. Mom can you let go." She let go and he started walking around. He was just exsmining the house. "You never changed it like I told you to."

"You told me to paint it black." Mom said. "Not going to happen."

"I am glad you came back." I said.

"Yea I had to see you before I leave again." He looked like he regretted saying that. He turned to me and bit his knuckle.

"Your leaving again?" I said putting a hand on my side.

"Ya I was going to Michigan state, but then I thought I should have my education higher. Then i was like no wait Amanda and I had an agreement that says you and I go to Michigan state. So I chose to take you out to dinner while I tell you what I am going to do."

"Okay you can take me out to dinner but I want your answer to night." I walked up stairs. Walked in to my room and layed on the bed. Then Mandy walked and sat next to me.

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to say that I called Shane and he said that you and I will go down to Chicago and if Vince likes us we will become WWE divas." We screamed together.

"Oh my god you are awsome." She gave me a hug.

"Thanks I know." We laughed.

**Downstairs**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Amanda walked up stairs. "What is your answer?" Randy asked.

"Well I am going to tell her I am going to Michiagn state, becuase if she says yes then I am going to want to be near my fiancia." They gave me a shocked face


	12. At Dinner

**At dinner**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Mark and I walked in to the restrant/kareoke. He knows that I love to sing so he took me to Jonhsons. I used to love going to this reaturant. "Okay I have something I want to sing to you." He told me. He went up to the dj than a song came on. He knows that I love this song. Cover girl by The New Kids On The Block.

"I get up in the morning and I see your face, girl  
Youre looking so good, everythings in place  
Dont you know I could never leave your side girl  
Wont you stay here with me and be my bride?  
Dont you know youre my kind, youre just what I like  
Girl youre everything, dont you know youre alright  
The only girl Ive always needed for so long  
Chorus:  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh

When I look through the pages of a magazine  
Still, your pretty face is the prettiest Ive seen  
Dont you know I only want to be with you  
No other girl could make me feel the way you do  
Youre my everything

Chorus  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh

Its alright  
Oh, yeah, its out of sight  
Let me say its alright  
Ah, yeah!

Dont you know I only want to be with you  
No other girl could make me feel the way you do  
Youre my everything

Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh, shes my cover girl  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh"

"I loved it you are a great singer. I bet you were proposing to me." I said with a smirk.

"Well that depends." He got down on one knee and pulled out a great ring. It was my birth stone diamond.

"I will say yes, but you have to agree with something."

"Anything." I got up on to the stage talked to the dj got the mic and started singing Cinderella by Play.

"When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself" I finished the song and sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"So you mean that you want to be equal thing you don't want me to be above or you to be above me. You don't need any one to take care of you."

"Yea that is exactly how I feel."

"That is why I love you. You are a strong, beautiful, sweet, lovely girl and I want you in my life for ever."

"Yea I will marry you." We hugged and kissed then we went home.

We walked through the door holding hands. Mandy, Randy and mom were sitting on the couch we tried to sneak up the stairs, but the stairs made a sound and they turned around. We ran up stairs then Mandy ran after us. "Uhh... guys I need to get stuff out of there." I opened the door.

"What do you need?" She came in and grabbed her bag with her clothes in it and ran out. "Wait Mandy I thought you were sleeping over for the interview tomorrow."

"Yea but I think I will sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Thanks." I gave her a hug and she walked away I went in to the bathroom brushed my teeth changed in to different clothes and put my hair up. I walked out and Mark grabbed me aroung the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. We pulled a part and laied on the two different beds. I rolled over and I saw a spider. "Omg it is so cute." I said Mark got up and look at the bed. He saw the spider and screamed like a girl. I laughed, he chuckled nervously, I laughed harder. I picked it up and brought it out side. I came back in and Mark looked at me.

"You know that is one of the things I love about you. You arn't afried of anything."

"Yea but you are afried of spiders." I laughed.

"Haha." He said sarcasticly. We went to bed.


	13. Mark gives Amanda a letter

**Mark's Letter**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Ring, Ring, Ring. Not again that is the fifth time tonight Mark work called. Mark and I got married three weeks ago. I love him not his boss. "Yea I will be there in a minute." Mark said.

"Mark were are you going? Where do you go everynight?"

He cupped my cheek with his hand. He gave me a kiss on the lips and I just melted. "I have job but I will be back okay."

"Okay." I watched him leave. I can't let him slip through my fingers again. I love him to much. I went back to bed because I had a doctors appointment to day for the morning sickness I have been having. Mark said that maybe I preagnet I laughed and said no way, but I have noticed me getting bigger than I was. Maybe he was right so I secdualed a doctors appointment.

I woke up a seven o'clock like I was sopposed to because I had three hours to get ready. Two and a half hours past and I just left my house to go the doctors. I got the doctors talked to the desks ladies then took a seat to wait for the doctor to call my name. Then a doctor called my name. "Amanda?" I looked to see who called my name. It it was Randy's wife Luran.

"Louran?"  
"Yea. What are you do in here?"

"I am checking to see if I am preagnet."

"Your preagnet?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay but I want to know when you have the answer."

"Okay you will be the first one."

"Wait what about Mark he is your husbend?"

"Yea if he is home when I get home he will be the first to know."

"Why isn't he here with you?"

"Work has become his first pority."

"He is cheating."

"No he's not. Even if he was I will not let him go again I can't let him slip through my fingers again. It happened when I was eleven. It will not happen when I am 25."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I walked in to the doctors office. I came out with a shocked looked on my face. Louran was standng there looking at me.

"Are you preagnet or what?"

"Mark was right."

"You are preagnet?"  
"Oh yea." We hugged. We smiled this was too awsome. I love this I am having a cute little cubby face little baby

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"They don't know yet. It is to early."

"Okay tell me how Mark takes it."

"I just hope he doesn't faint." She nodded and I left. I got home and Mark was inside on the couch. "Hey Mark." I said when I got to the couch.

"Hey baby." Perfect I knew he was going to say that it is the perfect way to bring it up.

"Specking of baby guess what."

"What?"

"I am preagnet." He looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My boss told me to give this to you but now I am going to have to change it. He went and sat down grabed a pen changed things then closed the pen sealed the note up and handed it to me. "Okay now read this with mom, dad, Randy, Brad, Louran, Mandy in the room. Okay."

"Okay baby."


	14. Seein The Family and Starting The Letter

**Seeing the family and starting the letter**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

After Mark left for his 'bisness trip' I walked twenty miles to mom and dad's house. I didn't call them after his car left the driveway I left the house and walked to the Taylor household. I knocked on the door and mom answered it with Lauran next to her. "Oh hey Amanda." Mom said.

"Hey Amanda how did Mark take the good news?" Lauran asked. I shook my head telling her to shut up.

"What news?" I think Laruan didn't understand what I was sayingbecause she once again opened her big mouth.

"Amanda is preagnet."

"Laruan you give me headaches." I said walking past both of them.

"Hey Amanda." Randy said holding his little boy Chad. Chad is four years old. He has Randy's sandy blond hair, Laruan's brown eyes, and Randy's tan skin.

"Aunt Manny, aunt Manny." He said. He held his arms out for me to pick him up. I grabbed him out of Randy's arms and just held him. A tear fell down my cheek. Lauran noticed and had Randy grab there son out of my hands. He took Chad to his room and put him to sleep.

"What is wrong Amanda. "Laruan asked.

"I think you might be right about what you said in the doctors office."

"I don't want to be right about what I said."

"I have to call Brad and Mandy before can jump to any conclutions."

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Because Mark gave me this note and spisificly told me to have mom, dad, Randy, Laruan, Brad and Mandy in the room."

"Okay. Tim is at work he should be home soon, and Brad, Mandy and Taylor are sopposed to be here tomorrow."

"Okay I can wait until tomorrow."

"Okay now back to what you said earlier what did Lauran say at the doctors?"

"She said Mark is...cheating on me."

"That can't be he has always had respct for girls."

"That is what I thought but when I told him I was preagnet he gave me this upset face and gave this note, gave me the directions and left out the door and I walked twenty miles to get here." The Mandy, Brad and Taylor came through the door. Taylor is there daughter. She has Mandy's black hair, Brad's blue eyes and Mandy's white skin. She is five years old. Yes Mandy is three years younger but that didn't stop them. Here is what I mean.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mandy what are you doin'?" Fifteen year old me said. Mandy at fifteen was writing in a note book thing. Hey now you know why I get a D in englash._

_"Nothing." She said closing the note book really fast. She slipped it in her backpack. After class we went to our locker she put i in her locker. She thinks it will be safe from me. WRONG. I learned lock picking from my two older brothers. After school I grabbed Brad's journal out of my backpack. I screamed "Shoot come on we have to come to my house."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if Brad see's his journal gone then someone is going to die." I took her hand and ran. We got home and Brad wasn't home yet. We went up to his room and put the journal back._

_"Why are you guy's in here?" A voice asked from behind. We turned and saw Brad. I looked around for a good excuse to get me out, And there rightt next to his bed was the perfect one._

_"I was looking to see if you took my CD player again." I pretended not to see my player yet. I went and picked it up. "There it is." We left._

_"So what did the journal say."_

_"I am not going to say. He is going to kill me just looking at the cover."_

_"Okay, but can you say it mentioned me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, You can or yes he did." _

_"Both." She screamed._

_"Don't do that." A male's said from behind. We turned and Randy was right there with his pinky in his left ear._

_"Randy!" I yelled giving him a hug. Mandy gave him one to because he was collage for two years. I think it is spring break for them. His isn't sopposed to be back for two more years._

_"Someone missed me didn't they."_

_"Well yea you might be a pain in my ass," They gasped becuase I only say cuse words when I am mad or making a real point. "But you have been there since I was born. I am being litteral." _

_"Yea I was at the door the day your mom and my mom brought you and Mark home."_

_"Yea my mom said that you were standing right up to the door when they walked in."_

_"Yea the minute the door opened I stood up and ran to the door. I don't think you know that you were the first I held."_

_"No way I thought Brad was the first."_

_"Nope I held you first. Brad held Mark first. Brad thought girls had coodies when you came home." Me and Mandy laughed so hard._

_"I am so wondering why you like him." I was still laughing. I stopped when I found out what I said._

_"How did you know I liked him." I grabbed the notebook out of my backpack. She gave me a confused look._

_"I kind of took that out of your locker."_

_"How?"_

_"I learned lock picking from the best." I pointed at Randy. _

_"Sadly the only thing you learned from me will get you in trouble."_

_"I can get A's if I want but i don't feel like it."_

_"Hey if you get A's for the rest of the week I will take you to spend one night in my dorm room so you can get the collage experince."_

_"Your on." We shook hands._

_"Amanda you are so dead." Brad said coming in to my room._

_"What did I do this time?"_

_"You read my journal."_

_"Hey you told me you wouldn't do it anymore if I kept it a secret." Randy said. I elbowed him in the ribs a little to hard. He fell to the floor._

_"You knew?"_

_"I walked in on her reading it in her room."_

_"Hey I did stop but when i found out that Mandy liked you I wanted to find out if you liked her."_

_"Well duh I like her." He said not noticing that she is in the room._

_"You do know she is in the room." _

_"No I did not." He looked at her. She gave him a kiss. He kissed back. _

_"Okay you guys do this in your own room. Or better yet so you don't get in trouble go in to the living room."_

_End Flashback_

I did get to stay the night. The collage expirence was so cool, sadly it had to end. I left the next day. I slept in the same room as Randy AND his roomate. His roomate Clark Skinnard was a blond, shy cute guy that everyone loves and until you get to really know him he won't come out of his shell. Even after the deal I kept getting strait A's so Randy takes me over there and I spend the night at least once a month. One time I had to spend a month there, becasue Mom and dad had to leave. Mandy was off at a family reuninon for a month, And Mark was already gone. Brad had an all boy's collage so the head master said no. Wilson died five year before. So Randy took me in. The head master Judy Clackstop let me take a couple classes, like Chem, Gym and English, because they were my favorite and best subjects. I was in all of Randy's classes, He never left my side to make sure I was safe. I slept in an epmty dorm with Randy in the bed next to me. When Mom came to pick me up I didn't want to leave, but I new I had to so I didn't put up a fight. Sorry I got caried away. Where were we. Oh right the letter. "Okay now that everyone is here I have a letter from Mark he want's me to read to all of you." I took the letter out of the envlope. "Okay so it say's..."

**A/N: Sorry about the clifie. I just had to put that in there. But the nxt chapter I promise will have the letter in the story. I am soooo sorry i couldn't resist. I really promise.**


	15. Reading The letter

**Reading Mark's letter**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Okay it say's:

Dear Amanda, Randy, Mandy, Brad, Dad, Mom and Lauren,

I am so sorry I had to leave suddenly but I will be back as soon as I can, but incase I don't (Which is **HIGHLY** unlikly.) I have some confestions that need to be told.

1. Dad you remember when I was seven I told you that Brad and Randy broke your tape measure. I lied I stepped on it in my room.

2. Mom I was the one who crashed your car not Amanda.

3. Brad I had gotten mad at you so I was the one who pooped your soccer ball.

4. Randy I was the one who called and told you that you wern't going to Costa Rica. So some how I had to call back and tell you that your were going.

5. Lauren I am sorry I broke your tape recorder. I was using it nd it fell out my window.

6 Amanda I am really sorry for what happened in the sixth grade. i promise when I come back make up for it

7 Mandy I poped the heads off your sisters dolls. Sorry but they were giving me the creepy faces.

Amanda about the kids please find a father figure. I want my kids to have a father figure pick someone from the industry, like Copland or Cena, maybe Mcman. Just please find someone that will take my place. I love you all see you when I get back.

Love Mark Jason Taylor

Age 25

Time and Date: April 8th 2009 10 P.M.

"Wow. He signed and dated it." I said.

"Your preagnet?" Randy asked.

"I am having twins." Mandy gave me a hug, Randy hugged me and Brad gave a high five. I have always been closer to Randy than Brad because he is closer in age to me than Brad.

"You told me that it was a kid."

"I wanted to tell Mark." She shrugged and gave me a hug. A tear rolled down my face. "I think I am going to my house and sleep." I started walking out the door.

"Wait." Jill stopped me. "You can stay here. you can sleep in your old room or the couch if you want."

"I will take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. It's okay."

"Okay I will get you some pillows and a blanket."

"Okay." I laied down on the couch.

"I will stay with you. This is a sad time. I am going to stay here with you." Randy said with head head down by mine.

"Thanks Randy your really are my favorite brother."

"But I am not your brother."

"I know but if feels like you are. You have been there with me forever." Jill came down the stairs and gave me the pillows and blankets. I fell fast asleep.

_Dream Land_

_"Umm... Hello is anyone here? Is there anyone alive in here"" Boom. I heard a gun shot. "Hello. Who shot the gun?" I went forward a little bit and I saw Mark. He was holding a gun at me. "Mark please don't shoot. Please don't." I got down on my knees and started begging. I was also crying. "Please Mark you told me you loved me. I know you still love me."_

_"Amanda, Amanda." _

_"Mark why do you keep saying my name?"_

_End of dream land_

"Amanda, Amanda." Randy was shaking me. I shot up. I felt my forehead and there was sweat dripping down it. I was also crying. I sobbed in to Randy's shirt. He held me in his arms, then I fell asleep.

**RANDY'S P.O.V.**

I was awakend from my dreams with Amanda screaming Mark, Mark and crying. I knew I had to act fast so she didn't wake up thre family. So I started shaking her. "Amanda, Amanda." She shot up. She was sweating and crying so to clam her down I hugged her and held her. She sobbed in to my shirt. She fell asleep so I put her down gently. "Shoot now I have to get a different shirt on."

"Randy what was all that about?" Someone said from behind. I turned and saw Laruan.

"Amanda woke up screaming and crying so I calmed her down."

"Thanks." She gave me a kiss. Then she walked up stairs.

--

**A/N:Hey people hope you liked this chapter. Please take my poll in my profile if you don't than I won't know how to bring Mark back, or if I should bring him back.**


	16. Flashbacks and Surprizes

**Flashbacks**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

_"C'mon Mark we only have twenty minutes until my dance recital." Six year old me said._

_"I am coming. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." I blushed. We walked out of the door._

_After the recital_

_I walked off the stage and standing there was Mark with a rose. "Here I wanted to give this to you because you were great." Mark held his hand out to give me the rose, but then Mike Stand pushed his hand out of the way and handed me a dozen roses. _

_"Here you were the best out there." I looked at Mark he had a sad look to his face. _

_"Thanks Mike." I said. When he turned the corner and made sure he was out of ear shot. I looked at Mark he was about to walk away with his head down. I looked at the roses and through them on the ground. "Mark!" I yelled. I ran after him. He turned and looked at me, he looked shocked._

_"Manny shouldn't you go hang out with Mike. He is better than I am." I looked at him shocked._

_"No one is better than us Taylors." I grabbed the rose from his hands gently. We smiled._

_"Come on guy's mom said it's time to go." Randy said. I grabbed Randy's hand and ran. Sence he is about my hight and waight I was able to pull him. Then I looked back and didn't see Mark. "Stay here." I left Randy there. I found Mark crying on the ground. "Mark what's wrong?" I got down on knees and put my hand on his back. _

_"I tripped and fell." That was a part of him I loved, he was so sensitive. _

_"Were did you fall?"_

_"Over there." He pointed to the pipe that was sticking out of the ground. I looked at it than I looked at Mark's leg. I helped him get up. I let go of his arm he fell down. "I can't stand up it hurts to much."_

_"Okay let me get Randy and Brad." I ran. Good thing mom and dad weren't there with Brad and Randy. "Brad Randy, Mark really needs your help. He tripped and fell now he can't get up without falling down again." They looked at each other then followed me. We ran then we saw Mark still sitting there. "Mark how is your leg?"_

_"I don't know let me check. I can't feel it." We helped him up then let go of his arms and he fell now his butt hurts. "Now i can't feel my butt." He said. was I spot on or what. _

_End flashback_

"Thinking of Mark again?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw Randy.

"Oh hey Randy. Yea we have been through so much together and he has the nerve to pick up and walk away."

"Amanda Calm down." He said chuckling.

"Yea maybe I should." We laughed. We stopped I looked at him and thanked him.

"Why are you thanking me."

"Becuase you were the replacement for Mark while he was gone. You were there from the day i was born to the day I got married. You never left my side while he was gone. You even held my hand during the thunderstorms." I chuckled. "You remember when Mark would sit on my bed and listen to the thunderstorms with his arms wrapped around me."

"Yea and that was just to get you to shut up." I chuckled and slaped his shoulder playfully.

_Flashback_

_I was seven years old huddled in a corner on my bed and every time the thunder would crack I would scream. Mark ran in our room He slid so fast he almost hit the wall._

_"What happened why are you screaming." The thunder cracked again and I screamed again. Then Mark climb on the top bunk. Which happens to be my bed. He sat next to me in the corner and wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep like that and in the morning Randy found us like that and took pictures. When the family saw the picture I saw Brad rubbing his hands together like he was planing that to happen. Mom shreeked. Dad said alright, and Mark blushed, so did I. I couldn't face him for like a week. _

_Flashback_

"And during the thunderstorm last week you held my hand."

"Yea atleast you shut up." We laughed again.

**Jill's P.O.V**

Tim and I just came back from the buissness trip. It is midnight and we were gone for three hours. We walked through the door and we looked at the couch and Amanda was asleep with Randy on the floor. I shook Randy awake he shot up. "Sorry Amanda did I fall asleep again."

"Shhh Randy, Amanda is asleep. Were are the twins?" She gave birth to them five years ago. Jacob Taran Taylor is one minute older He has blue eyes and has white skin. Miley Vanessa Taylor has brown eyes, and white skin. I have no clue how she got brown eyes when both her parents have blue eyes. Maybe because Tim and I have brown eyes.

"They are asleep in my room."

"I see why you fell asleep on the floor."

"It was quite confirtable." I laughed.

"Come on I have a surprize for Amanda and I want you to see it first."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"In her house."

"Okay." We walked out of the house and she drove me to her house. She unlooked the door.

"Hey Randy and I are here."

"Oh hey Randy." A males voice cane from the living room I walked in there.

My eye widened. "Oh my god." i didn't believe what I saw.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was grounded from the computer for like a month.**


	17. He's Dead

**AN: I CHANGE MY MIND, THE TWINS ARE FIVE YEARS. THEY HAVE TO BE FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**He's Dead**

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Oh my god. Hey Mark!" I gave him a hug. Hey I haven't seen him for what five years.

"Hey Bro." My cell rang.

"You got Randy....Emergency what emergency." A tear rolled down my face. "Oh my god I will be right there."

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Mcmahn died this morning."

"Oh no. I know you and him were friends." Jill said.

"Yea that isn't the bad part." The looked confused. "He was married he has kids and Barbie Blank (Kelly kelly) was his best friend."

"Oh."

"I have to go."

"Okay I will be at the house." Mark said. I ran out of the house. I got to Barbie's house in twenty minutes.

"Amanda!" I said as I knocked on the door. Amanda opened it. I saw Stephine and Shane his kids on the floor crying. Paul (Triple H) his son in law on the couch crying. The worst was Barbie, she doesn't have her pink clothes on. She only wears pink, insted she was in all black staring in to space listening to her iPod.

"I have been trying to get her to stop staring in to space but she won't stop." Amanda said.

"That doesn't surprize me. Paul surprizes me. I thought that he would keep the tears in and help his wife throught it." (If you haven't figured it out Stephine is Paul's wife.)

"Okay you try to snap Barbie out of it. I will get Paul to stop cry so he can confort his wife." I nodded.

"Barbie." I waved my hand in her face. She still didn't do anything. I did something I never thought I would do with out Lauran. I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She snapped out of it. We pulled apart.

"Oh hey Randy." She said.

"I knew that would stop you from looking in to space." She smiled. Amanda had her had on my shoulder.

"Uhhh... Randy Lauran is here." I looked up and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Uhh.. Hey Lauran. I can explane."

"Then explane."

"I don't think right here is a good place."

"Then where?"

"Outside." She walked out the door and I followed her.

"Speak." I told her the whole story. Thankfully she forgave me. She gave me a kiss. Amanda smiled. I went back inside.

"Amanda I really think that you and Mark should patch things up like that."

"No! Next time I see him I will have him sign the papers."

"I don't a divorce is important."

"I will have the divorce. I want one. It took my five years to figure out he wasn't comng back."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said with a sight cough.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is at mom and dad's house now." She looked angry.

"After this we will go over there."

"Okay." It took us a long time but we got Paul and Shane to calm down. They are working to get Steph to calm down. We drove to Mom and Dad's house. I opened the door and saw Mark asleep on the couch.

"I think I have enough time." She turned around I grabbed her arm.

"You were the one that wanted to do this. I tried to stop you but you wanted to do this."

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

I didn't want a divorce, but he left me alone to raise two kids. I have to do this. "I think I have enough time." I turned around he grabbed my arm.

"You were the one that wanted to do this. I tried to stop you but you wanted to do this." He said. As much as i would hate to say it, but he is right. I nodded. "Mark, Mark!" Randy yelled. Mark got up looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Your on your own." I wispered to Randy. I handed the divorce papers to Randy and ran out the door.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Amanda." I yelled after her. "Hey Mark." He smiled. "By the way bro she wants a divorce." I gave him the papers and ran up the stairs. He is like eieght inches taller so I don't want to get hurt.

**Mark's P.O.V**

When I herd those words I about had a heart attack. 'She wants a divorce.' just kept going around in my head. The love of my life wants a divorce. I was just frozen were I was. Finally I was able to move. I opened the folded up papers, and this is what it said:

'Amanda Jade Taylor wants a divorce because Marcus Jason Taylor left her with two kids to take care of.

Comments

He should have stayed. If he never left me at eleven I would have let this slide, but he left.'

I couldn't read on, because I knew she was right. I have to find her. I jumped in the car, and a song came on. It was my favorite song. It was she wouldn't be gone by Blake Sheldon:

"Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you

Took you home set you on the counter

Oh, at least a time or two

Maybe she'd thought it through.

Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view

Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you

I could have done that a whole lot more

If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish

Thought about her more, thought about me less

Joked and maked her laugh, held her when she cried

A little more that.. maybe I...

Wouldn't be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway

Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be

Going any place she might go beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone..

She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change

She was leaving

I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out,

God, I believe her now

Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend

If they've seen her, they ain't sayin, they ain't sayin...

Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late

All I wanna do is fix my mistakes.

Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll..

Be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway

Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be

Going any place she might go beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone..

I wouldn't be beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone..

Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you

Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two

Maybe she'd thought it through..."

I had tears running down my cheeks. The song was right I really needed to beg her for one more chance. I saw her car at the WWE headquarders. I got out and when to her dressing room. As I got closer I could hear quiet sobbing so i ran as fast as I could. I found the right room. I knocked and she asnwered.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"I don't think a divorce is reasonable."

"I do. I am sorry but you broke my heart one to many times."

"Amanda look in to my eyes and tell me you don't love me." She looked down

"I don't love you."

"Look in to my eyes." He brought my head up.

"I don't..." She paused. "Want you to leave again. That is why I want the divorce so that if you leave again I know that if you don't come back i know my heart won't be broke again." She looked down again.

"Amanda look in to my eyes." She looked up I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I wiped it away. "I promise I will never leave again." She smiled and held up my keys.

"I am driving home." She smiled.

"How did you get my keys they were in my back pocket."

"I learned from the best."

"I never did that."

"No Randy showed me. I can get a door nob out of your back pocket and you won't notice." I laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I missed her so much. Now I wish I had never left even if it did mean my life was on danger. We pulled apart.

"Amanda I have something really important to tell you."

"Awww don't ruin the mood. I am very happy. Now i don't know."

"Amanda I left becuase my life was in danger." She looked concerned. "You remember Benny langstorm from dad's hardwear story." She nodded. "Well all those joke dad said put him in a killing spree. He was looking for all the people close to him. That included you. So what I did was I went to the police and for the last five years we went hunting for him. We found him and rioght now he is behind bars. He is on death row." She looked happy.

"How come you didn't tell me you were a police?"

"Because I thought that if you knoe you would get mad bacause it dangerous."

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"That's kind of hot."

"What?"

"My baby is on the police force." He smiled. "But I have a better idea."

"I love my job."

"Yea but you want to work with me." I put on my puppy dog face, I love it because He will do anything.

"Whats the worst that can happen?"

"Okay Stephine's dad died so she put me in charge until she gets back. She did give me some directions."

"Okay like what?"

"We need one more boy and he needs to be a good boy."

"Aww I wanted to be a bad guy."

"That's to bad because the good guy gets to hang on to my arm." i traced his lips with my finger.

"Good guy it is." His cell rang. "Just one second." Thirty seconds later he said be there soon.

"You arn't going to leave me again, are you?"

"No that was Randy he wanted us to go to mom's house."

"Aww I kind of wanted to go back to our place."

"Well Randy is about to lose all his hair." I was confused. "The twins are driving him crazy."

"Okay lets go. I'm driving."

"Oh no. I am driving." I handed him the keys and walked out the door. We got in the car, I turned on the radio. My favorite song was on.

"Oh I love Mr. Mom."

"I know." i turned it on then turned it up.

"Lost my job, came home mad

Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad

She said I can go to work until you find another job

I thought I like the sound of that

Watch TV and take long naps

Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom

Well

Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer

Crayons go up one drawer higher

Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time

Breakfast six, naps at nine

There's bubble gum in the baby's hair

Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair

Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday

Mr. Mom

Football, soccer and ballet

Squeeze in Scouts and PTA

And there's that shopping list she left

That's seven pages long

How much smoke can one stove make

The kids won't eat my charcoal cake

It's more than any man can take

Being Mr. Mom

Well

Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer

Crayons go up one drawer higher

Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time

Breakfast six, naps at nine

There's bubble gum in the baby's hair

Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair

Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday

Before I fall in bed tonight

If the dog didn't eat the classifieds

I'm gonna look just one more time

'Cause

Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer

Crayons go up one drawer higher

Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time

Breakfast six, naps at nine

There's bubble gum in the baby's hair

Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair

Been crazy all day long

Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday

Oh

Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills

Thought there was nothing to it

Baby, now I know how you feel

What I don't know is how you do it

Honey, you're my hero"

The song ended. "I love that song."

"Like I said: I know." We got the house. We walked in during our converstion.

"I mean that song puts me in a bad mood." I said.

"I know but here comes goodbye is a great song. Any way I love Racal Flatts. He is a singer."

"Hey people." I said. I looked at dad and he was as white as a ghost. "Uhh. Dad are you okay.

"He thinks he saw Wilson."

"That's impossable he died ten years ago." I looked out the window and swear I was Wilson. "I think he was telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. I pointed out the window. The looked and saw Wilson he waved at us then dissapered. I was a little scared. I clinged to Mark. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am a little scared."

"He is probabley just watching over us."

"Your right Mark. Now I am just going to snap dad out of his trance." I walked over to him and shook him slightly. "Dad?" I put my ear to his chest. I started tearing up.

"Amanda what is wrong?" Mark asked.

"He's dead." Randy and Mark looked at each other.


	18. The Family Bicker

**The Family Bicker**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Amanda come on calm down. It's okay." Randy told me.

"Baby come on please stop crying."

"Mommy why you crying?" My daughter asked me.

"Sweetie I am just sad my boss died."

"Okay, but where is grampa I want to see him?" I looked at Mark.

"Miley ummm grampa died to day sweetie." She started crying.

"Mommy why is Miley crying." My son Jacob asked me. They might

"Grampa died." He got on to the couch with me and gave me a hug.

"Mommy it's alright." I smiled at him.

"See Mark i told you we should have told them." He rolled his eyes. I put our kids to sleep. "Mark you remember when you got the glasses."

"Oh yea people called me a dork."

"Okay only Brad and Randy were the only ones that called you a dork.

"Oh right, but you also called me a dork."

"Oh right, but that was only because I loved you." He smiled. Gave me a kiss.

"Mommy." I heard behind me. I looked behind me and there was Miley.

"Hey sweetie." I noticed she was crying. "Miley whats wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What happened in your dream?"

"You died."

"Oh Miley." I held her close. "I won't die for a long, long time." She smiled. She gave Mark a hug.

"I love you daddy." I swear I saw him tear up.

"I love you to." They hugged. I was about to cry. I know what you are thinking how did she know he was her dad, he left before she was born. Well here is what happend,

_Flashback_

_Miley was crying on my shoulder. Jacob was giving me and Miley a hug. "At least you still have me and daddy."_

_"We don't have a daddy." Miley said. I looked at Mark he looked sad._

_"I never said you didn't have a daddy. I said he went on a buisness trip."_

_"Okay were is daddy?" She asked._

_"He is right there." I pointed at Mark. She went and went and gave him a hug. He hung from Mark's Leg. I smiled._

_End Of Flashback_

So that is what happened.

**The Next Day**

I knocked on the door, Stephine answered. "Yes Amanda did you find someone to be the new guy?"

"Yea I did." I brought Mark and Brad in.

"Amanda I said only one. Now we have to find a new girl."

"Already done." I brought in Mandy. She smiled.

"Wow nice Amanda you were prapared."

"Arn't I always." I heard a chuckle from behind I kicked Brad and Mark. "Shut up."

"You should talk to them like that."

"Why not? I have been talking to them like that for years. Brad is my brother and Mark is my husben."

"Okay you three are hired."

"Now Amanda go out and tell the would that you are then new boss until I get back."

"Yes ma'ma."

"You three stay." The nodded. I walked out there. I got by the door and waited until my music started. My song is called She's Country. I go out there in a cowgirl hat, cowgirl boots, a short skirt, and a shirt that was tied in the front half way up my stomich. My music came on and everyone cheered. i started to walk out there giving high fived to everyone on my way down.

"You boys ever met a real country girl?

Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home country

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck

Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up

She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mama jama from down in Alabama

She's a ragin' cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach

With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,

That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country

Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up the town

honey drippin honey from the holler in Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie,

She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover

Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk,

Brother she's all

Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,

That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country

Nothin but country

(thick southern drawl)

(sexy swing and walk)

(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

Nothin but country

Yea yeayeaaa

She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,

That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country

Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country

From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country"

"Okay so the reason I am out here is because I wanted to tell you guys some bad news. Mr. Mcmhon died yeasterday." i was pretty sure I heard gasps in the crowd. "So I thought that I would come out here to talk to Stephanie. Come on Stephanie come out." Stephanie came out. "Hey Steph." She started crying. "Ican understand your pain."

"Yea but that is only because your mom dad and adopted dad died." That is when i got mad.

"I came out here to say sorry about your dad. You just made me mad." I started punching her. Then Brad came running down the ramp. He grabbed me off her. Finaly she left the ring. "You know if my brother wasn't here I would still be punching you. The Shane came out.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What I came out here to be nice and try to tell her that I know how she feels."

"And what di she say?"

"She said that is only because my mom dad and adopted dad died."

"It is true."

"I kind of wanted to forget about it. You know you are lucky you knew your dad. I didn't. If you are going to treat me this way I might jus have to quit."

"Woah, waoh Amanda you don't have to do that." Brad said.

"Shut up Bradley."

"Okay come on you are going to quit you are going to work with Randy."

"No I hate his job, trust me I have worked there."

"When you started working here Randy and I made a deal, if you quit or get fired than you are going to work on the atical in the paper with Randy."

"Woah, woah. You made a deal with out consolting me." Some one said on the top of the ramp.

"Sorry Marcus this doesn't concern you."

"Uh yea it does. He is my husben. You should have consoled both of us." I said.

"Well sorry but we already made the deal." Randy said from the ramp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was watching from my house..." He started but I cut him off.

"You mean Mom's house, that is where you spend your time when you arn't at work." There was some OHHHH's in the crowd.

"Hey I'm not the one who left you for five years with twins to take care off."

"Well Randall Willim Taylor, You were the one that talked me in to not getting the divorce."

"Wow that's a first. You listened to me."

"Well Amanda I think it is time to go Brad said. We were getting mad in front of camreas and a crowd of twenty-three hundred people.

"This isn't the time nor place" Mark said.

"Who are you Dwayne from K&B construction." I said. Wow we are going to get is so much trouble.

"Well sometimes I wonder why you came to me and not mom when Marcus left."

"First of all he left because he was on the police force and he never told me. Second of all I came to you because you have always been there for me no matter what. You remember how me grades were."

"Yea I remember Bradley's grades were better than yours. I didn't even know that was possable."

"Yea then you made that deal with me."

"Oh you were the youngest one in my collage."

"Yea that was kind of fun. It was like getting a taste of what collage would be like."

"Yea I mande a deal woth you that if you could get all A's I would talk the dean in to letting you stay in my collage."

"Yea." We finally calmed down to find out that Mark and Brad left.

"Woah!"  
"What?"

"Where is Bradley and Marcus?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe we should go."

"Yea." We left the stage. When we got off the stage. I gave him a hug.

"Well Amanda that was some kind of presantation you put on."

"I know, I know i am fired. Randy make some space on the newspaper."

"No you arn't fired. Everyone loves the famliy bicker."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow."


	19. Emails, and a fight with Randy

**The Emails About The Family Bickers **

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Hang on Mark I have to check my email." I said getting on the computer.

"Hurry Miley and Jacob want to go the park."

"Okay." I opened my email and there were 30 of them from fans. Two of them were from the McMahon Family and five of them were from the Taylor family. "Mark why did you send me an email when I see you every day?"

"Because it was fun." I laughed.

"Okay but look at these. There are a lot of emails from fans."

"Read them."

"Okay…

Dear Amanda

That was so funny with what happened with your family. Was that really your family or just a story line?

From Bailey Smith

Dear Bailey

No Marcus is really my husband, Bradley and Randy really are my brothers. There is nothing like a good family feud on the WWE. That fight wasn't even supposed to happen but we just kept on going.

From Amanda Taylor

Dear Amanda

That was hilarious, your husband is kind of cute can I have him?""

From Taylor Dayling

Dear Taylor

No it took me six years until I found out he liked me back. Then thirteen years for him to pop the question. It took way to long.

From Amanda Taylor

Dear Amanda

I think you should do this thing at least once a month. If you do I will pay you double then before. I ask of you to bring Randy's wife and Brad's wife if they have one. These fights won't be scripted.

From Stephanie McMahon

Dear Stephanie

I will talk to them about it then get back to you. By the way Mark and I say yea. That was kind of fun.

From Amanda Taylor

"Mommy come on."

"Okay Miley let me just get my coat."

"After the park we have to tell Randy and Brad."

"Okay. Okay kids lets go." We got there and there was only a pair of twin about the same age just going down the slide. "Go play." My cell rang. "It's Randy…OMG that's great…I got an email from Stephanie saying she wants us to get in a fight again. No scripts just us yelling at each other…To bad Lauran can't come but I am so happy for you."

"What happened?"

"Lauran's pregnant again."

"Well that's great."

"Yea and Randy said that would be happy to come again." He smiled

"I'll call Brad." I nodded.

"Mommy?"

"Yea who were you talking to."

"Uncle Randy."

"Oh okay."

"Where's your brother."

"Over there." She pointed over by the fountain with one of the twins.

"Okay go play."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"If you want we can go home."

"Okay."

"Come on Jacob it time to go."

"Okay." He came running over. Mark got off the phone.

"What did he say?"

"He and Mandy said yea."

"Sweet."

"It is so exciting that Lauran is pregnant."

"That is exciting." We got home I went strait to the computer.

Dear Amanda

When is your family coming back on? I love them they are hilarious. Is Randall married? Can I marry him?

From Marry Gary

Dear Marry

Sorry Randy is married good news is they are expecting there second child.

From Amanda Taylor

Dear Amanda

Is that fight from a script or just an accident?

From your number one fan Drake kilt

Dear drake

That was an accident.

From Amanda Taylor

"Mark I can't believe how many people wrote in asking us to fight again."

"Good thing we are fighting again."

"Yea I know." I shut down the computer and sent the email to Brad, and Randy. I told them to check there inboxes.

**The Next Day**

"Hey mom." I said as I walked through the door.

"I loved Friday's episode."

"Yea everything I said was true." Mark said.

"Oh please I held back a little." Randy said.

"See you stay here all the time."

"Hey don't get mad here get mad on Friday." I laughed.

"Yea Brad and Mandy are coming Friday."

"Okay."

"This is fun. I can let off a lot of steam." I said.

"So you mean everything you guys said wasn't scripted."

"Not a single word."

"They weren't even belonging out there." She laughed. "But Stephanie mad me mad. Then Brad came out and kept running his mouth. The Mark came out, then last and defiantly least Randy came out."

"Hey what about don't get mad until Friday don't you understand?" Randy asked. I stood up in front of him, and I am taller she shut up. "I'll shut up now." Mark is taller than me by like four inches. Where is Brad and Mandy? It is time to annoy each other."

"They said they will be her by noon."

"Okay." I don't think that calmed him down.

**The Next Friday**

"Randy please you can't beat me if I was paralyzed." I said on nation television. In the middle of the ring.

"Oh yea I can."

"Oh really? Then who come last week I rammed you in to that telephone pole?"

"Because I put my foot in my mouth as usual."

"Exactly!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yea I am."

"Wait!" We look towards the ramp. "I don't feel comfortable about this."

"Marcus, you need to learn I can take care of myself."

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you safe."

"I'm ten anymore. I took 15 years of karate trust me I am going to be fine." And with that I left. I looked back, 'fifteen years?' His lips asked. I nodded. I got backstage only to be greeted by my kids. "Miley, Jacob!" They gave me a hug. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"They wanted to surprise you." I smiled.

"Miley and Jacob!" Mark yelled. He gave them a hug.

"Did I hear right you challenged Randy to a match?"  
"Oh yea."

"You are gonna getting squashed." She said.

"Mom trust me I will win. That was my part in the family bicker."

"You guys are still doing that?"

"Yea everyone loves it." Mark said. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom, Miley Jacob." Randy said.

"Mama's boy." I said between fake coughs.

"Hey!" I chuckled.


	20. Please Stop Fighting

**Stop The Fighting**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Mark you idiot." Mommy yelled. Man why do they keep fighting. I looked at my brother Jacob he was staring at mommy and daddy.

"Jacob why are they fighting so much?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He looked at our room. He told me to follow him. We got in to our room he pointed towards the bed. He got on it. Then I got on it, he laid me down. Tucked me in and tucked me in. He pointed at the clock, and it said ten p.m. **(Remember there seven)**

"Thanks Jacob." He nodded. If you haven't noticed he doesn't talk much. He is very isolated. He doesn't talk to anyone but our family. Just then I heard something break. I got worried so I went in to the bed room door and opened it, the vase mommy loved was on the ground in pieces. That is when I stepped in. "God you guys, your worse then Baylie and Bradley. The twins from the second grade. If you keep acting like this, me and Jacob are going to live with uncle Randy and Aunt Lauran!" They looked at each other.

"This is your entire fault Mark!" Mom yelled. I got Jacob by the hand and pulled him out the door. They didn't even notice. Uncle randy lives just down the street so we knew where they live. I started crying. We got to uncle Randy's house, and I sat on there porch and started crying. Jacob sat there with me and gave me a hug. The some one opened the door. It was uncle Randy. He looked at us, his eyes widened.

"What are you kids doing out here?" He asked.

"Mommy and Daddy won't stop fighting."

"Come in you guys." We came in I got to the couch, and then started crying again. Cousin Chad is five years older than me.

"Hey Shorty!" Chad said. Did I mention he is twelve?

"Hey Chad, did you finish that math problem from the third grade?" I asked. He looked down.

"No." he whispered, he walked away. I chuckled. Uncle Randy rolled his eyes. Jacob pushed me.

"Jacob!"

"Show off." He whispered.

"Hey at least I socialize." He glared. Uncle randy walked in between us.

"Okay you two break it up." He walked in the kitchen. Picked up the phone, I throw a toy at him. "Amanda!"

"I am not Amanda!"

"Sorry Miley that is what your mom would do when she doesn't want me to do something. Now what is wrong?"

"I don't want to go home." I looked down.

"Okay how about you and Jacob stay here for tonight and tomorrow we will talk to your mom and dad. Okay?" I smiled.

"This is why you are my favorite Uncle. I gave him a hug. He smiled.

"Why isn't Brad your favorite?"

"Because he doesn't do anything like this. He would have taken us home." He chuckled

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was addicted to The N. Speaking of The N if you go on that web site, message me. I have a problem with it. Any way. I got a message asking to put on Miley's P.O.V. so here it is!**


	21. Unhappy 13th Birthday

**I have been thinking of this chapter for days and today is the 28 if I don't post today its because I have been crying so I need to step away from the computer for a while to calm me down.**

**Unhappy 13****th**** Birthday**

**Miley's POV**

"Happy birthday you two." Mom said when we walked out of our rooms. We now have our own rooms.

"Thanks mom." We said together.

"As your birthday present you both get 100 bucks to go shopping with and you can buy what ever you want." We smiled and ran out the door. We got to the mall. I went to cross the street and I didn't see the car heading strait towards me.

"Miley!" I hear Jacob yell my name. He groaned. I turned and he ran towards me and pushed me. The laid in the middle of the street then the car ran over him.

"Jacob!" I yelled. The car stop a man came out to se if Jacob was okay then he called 911. The guy kept saying he was so sorry he didn't see Jacob. Then the ambulance came and got Jacob I was crying uncontrollably. A guy put his hand on my back, I looked up and I saw dad. I hugged him. Then dad put cuffs on the guy and I sat in the front seat with dad. He went to the office and threw the guy in the jail cell.

"Daddy who was that?"

"His name is Shawn kinder. We thought he stopped his drunk driving, but here he is hitting Jacob."

"Dad I don't think he is drunk."

"No this time it was his reckless driving." Then his cell rang. "Miley they just finished surgery and Jacob woke up, but he won't stop yelling your name." We went to the hospital. The moment I stepped through the door tears ran down my cheeks. We walked to Jacob's room and there he was screaming my name. He looked at the door and I waved he smiled. I sat next to him. "

Miley you and I both know I'm not going to make it." He said.

"Jacob you will make it. You have survived every disaster because of grandpa. Now the one thing that hasn't happened yet kills you." I grabbed his hand. "Can't lose you."

"Why not?" He was confused.

"Because I always pictured my first boyfriend and you where there to help dad not like him." He chuckle

"Miley I am sure that dad can do that by him self." He joked

"Miley there is a journal under my bed. Read it. It has the answers to why I killed myself." Then the monitors started beeping. I panicked and ran when the doctors came in.

**Jacob's POV**

'I can't believe mom actually gave us 100 bucks. Cool!' I thought I saw a car coming when Miley crossed the street. "Miley!" I yelled. She turned I went to push her out of the way. 'This is my chance to finally die' I thought. I got to Miley and pushed her, but I didn't move so I could get hit and I did. I heard Miley yell my name. 'That sweet voice of hers' I groaned 'This is my sister not some cute girl in the sixth grade. I heard sirens and then blacked out.

Next thing I knew is that I was in the hospital. "Miley!" I yelled. "Miley!" I yelled again. I kept yelling then I looked at the door and she was there with a tear streaked face. She waved I smiled. She sat next to me. "Miley you and I both know I'm not going to make it." I said.

"Jacob you will make it. You have survived every disaster because of grandpa. Now the one thing that hasn't happened yet kills you." She grabbed my hand. "Can't lose you."

"Why not?" I was confused.

"Because I always pictured my first boyfriend and you where there to help dad not like him." I chuckle

"Miley I am sure that dad can do that by him self." I joked

"Miley there is a journal under my bed. Read it. It has the answers to why I killed myself." I started to black out I took one look at her face she had a panic. I blacked out.

**A/N: Please Review. Love it hate it rate it. Please.**


End file.
